Tales of Suspense Vol 1 69
While working on a sub-miniature reverser in his lab, Tony Stark has to stop his work in order to recharge his pace maker. Soon after he puts aside his work in order to attend to business. He overhears Pepper and Happy discussing a new club they'd like to go to, and he offers them the use of his personal limo for their date. Pepper asks Tony if he'd like to tag along, much to the dismay of Happy, but Tony naturally declines the invitation. Meanwhile, in Siberia, Communist Commissar Comrade Bullski has selected a team of enslaved scientists to use the laboratory of the original Crimson Dynamo in order to build a suit of armor which Bullski would use to defeat Iron Man and score a propaganda victory for his leaders. The captured scientists build Bullski a suit of Titanium armor which he dons and calling himself Titanium Man, issues a challenge to Iron Man. When word reaches Washington D.C., Senator Byrd asks Stark to have Iron Man meet the challenge, and so they setup a meeting place in the neutral territory of Alberia and set to combat in a far-off desolate area which was once a battle field during World War 2. The battle in question would be televised all over the world. Preparing his armor in order to withstand the coming battle, Iron Man meets Titanium Man in the battle zone and the first round of their fight begins as the whole entire world watches. During the combat, Iron Man soon stumbles on the fact that the Titanium Man had booby-trapped the battle field with landmines. This story is continued next issue.... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Ms. Smith * Various Soviet Military Officers * Various inmates of the Soviet Work Camp * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** ** *** ** * ** *** A Soviet Work Camp not far from Siberia * Items: * * * * Daily Globe newspaper | StoryTitle2 = "Midnight in Greymoor Castle!" | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Dick Ayres | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = In a laboratory inside Greymoore Castle, the bitter Dr. Rawlings has been hired by the Nazis to construct a device which would shrink Captain America and his partner Bucky down to microscopic size. Having shown his Nazi employers the success of his invention by testing it on dummies of the two heroes, the Nazi's are pleased. Chastised by his sister for helping out the enemy, the doctor reveals that the reason why he has decided to work for the Nazis is for revenge on the world over the loss of his hand, and the opportunities that passed him by because of his loss of limb. Elsewhere in Britain, Sgt. Duffy's US military force is stationed and preparing for operations against Nazi opposition on British soil. Among the troop are Steve (Captain America) Rogers and Bucky Barnes. While Steve is on a mission in his civilian guise, their base is attacked by the Nazis, prompting Bucky to change into his costumed guise, however he is captured in combat, and taken to Dr. Rawling's castle. Elsewhere, Steve's unit is attempting to occupy Nazi-occupied France, and Steve stumbles upon a communications from the Nazis informing the Red Skull that they had captured Bucky and transported him to Greymoore Castle for "disposal". Changing into Captain America, Steve races back to Britain, stealing a lift aboard a Nazi fighter plane. As he races to Greymoore Castle, Rawlings prepares to bathe Bucky in the Z-Ray experiment, ignoring his sister's warnings that the Nazis will eventually betray him. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** * * Items: * * | Notes = * This issue contains a letters page" Mails of Suspense. Letters are published from Joe Schreiner, Stuart McLay, and Rick Walls. The letters page also contains the monthly Mighty Marvel Checklist. * This is the first appearance of the Boris Bullski Titanium Man, He will appear next issue and the one after that. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:1965, September Category:1965